


五组海盐

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: 呃呃呃我也不知道这是什么奇怪的人称和描写视角。重生之我在伊修加德当苦力。当的老子受不了了…………你 x 穿着工匠背心的生产猛男（？）“给钱就行。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	五组海盐

1.

“要在这儿？”  
你显然是有点嫌弃这个陈旧到脚下木板都在嘎吱作响的小破旅馆。  
“就在这。”  
收了钱的男人清点完钞票的数量之后便脱起了那身连体工作服，里头黑色的紧身背心贴在训练有素的身体上，布料在汗水的帮助下将胸肌与腹肌的轮廓勾勒地清清楚楚。  
真壮实。你想。  
空气里有股不太好闻的霉味，桌边的油灯早已蒙上厚厚的一层灰，狭小的房间里唯一称得上干净的只有那张木板床，满脸疲倦的男人正坐在床沿看着你。  
你走过去，他便转过身，却不想被你突然从身后抱住了，你闻着对方身上的汗味，将手伸进那件背心里，捏起了那两颗不知何时挺立起来的奶头。  
汗水让皮肤摸上去又湿又粘，鼻尖满是男性荷尔蒙的气息，你用指腹耐心地搓着对方的奶尖，时不时还兴奋地抓两把饱满的胸肌，口干舌燥。  
男人不知道多久没合眼了，被这么抱着捏了一会儿之后竟困得险些倒在床铺上，这举动引来了你的不满。  
“喂，别睡啊，我可是花了钱的。”  
他被你推翻在床上，你用胯部急躁地顶着那个被工装裤包裹住的圆屁股，勃起的性器隔着数层布料都能感受到臀肉的弹性。  
“我知道，直接来就行。”  
男人趴在床上，他慢吞吞地伸手将连体衣剥到了屁股下方，你几乎是迫不及待地将他汗湿的底裤扯掉，也不管它是否卷成了一团卡在健壮的大腿上。  
身下的身体明明是经受过日晒雨淋的小麦色，但常年包裹在衣物下的屁股倒是原来的肤色——男人说不上白，腰部与臀部的交界有着明显的色差，但你顾不上关心这些，直截了当地抓上眼前有劲的屁股。  
臀沟里是汗液，股肉也是黏的，但你却从汗水和贴身衣物里闻到了一丝很淡的皂角味，这家伙也许还在工作的途中抽空洗过澡。  
他趴着，你玩不到结实的胸肌的硬挺的肉粒，只好转移目标，在臀肉上留下好几道指痕后终于忍不住将手指戳进了那个穴里。  
很意外，是湿的，是软的，似乎不久前还被什么粗大的东西扩张过，整一副烂熟的模样。  
“怎么回事？”  
你的语气有些恼怒：“你被人干过了？”  
床上传来一声嗤笑：“怎么？你花钱能干，别人就不能？”  
男人的声音里满是讥讽：“你给的钱也没比别人多多少吧？”  
操。  
你被这话弄得哑口无言，可嫌弃归嫌弃，下头的性器却完全没有软下去的意思。  
你抽出手，紧皱着眉头用拇指按着那个肉洞旁的皮肤，在确认过里头没有流出别人的体液时心里才好受了些。  
“嫌脏就别来。”床上的人似乎猜到了你的心思，又动了动腰，催促道：“到底干不干？”  
你心烦意乱地握住自己那根硬得冒水的阴茎，毫不留情地撞了进去。  
男人发出一声低低的闷哼，身体一下子就绷紧了，显然是一副习惯的姿态。  
从四面八方挤压过来的穴肉显然懂得怎么讨好来人，就算不知道被多少个人上过都仍然能紧紧地吮着你的那根东西，又热又湿的触感不断考验着四处逃窜的理智，你毫无停顿地在里头抽插起来，胯部一下又一下撞上颤抖的臀肉。  
男人被你干得开始喘息，你瞧见他的手摸向了他自己的那根玩意儿，臂上的肌肉突起、紧绷，正快速地随着律动的频率自慰着。  
……婊子。  
你心里暗骂着，身体却无可避免地因为这种坦率又放荡的合作而加大了抽插的力道，甚至有些故意折腾的意思在其中，但不管你怎样刻意地去顶撞人体内的那一处敏感点，得到的也只有配合的摇晃和赞赏似的粗喘，直搞得像是你花钱服侍他一样。  
那件薄薄的背心早已湿透，体液顺着大腿相当缓慢地在往下流——这些你都无暇顾及，你干脆压到了眼前汗津津的后背上，直接把男人干趴在床中央，埋头一味地发泄着。  
他的腰在扭，穴肉还在抽搐。  
旅馆的隔音效果极差，肉体撞击声啪啪作响，离这不远的街道传来锤子敲打的声音、木材切割的噪音，还有疲倦又抓狂的喊叫。

“我要射里面。”  
你喘息缭乱，这么开口要求着。  
男人肌肉紧绷的手臂抓紧了被单，又颤抖着松开，他显然是舒服到了，一时没吭声，喘息还放缓了片刻，似乎在思考这句话的意思。  
“可以。”  
他的回答很快，声音却在抖：“但得加……五组海盐。”  
“操你妈的。”  
你扫兴地骂了一句，愤怒地张口咬在了他的肩膀上，尝了一嘴咸涩汗液。  
“成交。”  
你说道。

-END-


End file.
